The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for alleviating erectile impotence. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel implantable penile erectile system.
A number of devices are available to enable those with erectile impotence to achieve an erection. The devices are generally implanted within the corpus cavernosum of the penis. Normally two such devices are used, one implanted into each corpus cavernosum.
Modern day devices evolved from early rigid rod devices. Rigid rod devices alleviated erectile impotence; however, the rigid rod produced a permanent erection that often embarrassed the user. Malleable or bendable rods at least partially alleviated the problem. The user of a malleable prosthesis can bend the penis down; however, the user still has a hard penis.
Inflatable penile prostheses were developed to avoid the user having a constantly hard penis. Inflatable penile prostheses generally include a cylinder within the corpus cavernosum that is substantially deflated in the flaccid state. The user produces an erection by manually pumping fluid into the cylinder to inflate the cylinder.